Stokgolmskiy Sindrom
by KenderickBlazey
Summary: One mistake. One quest for absolute revenge. Matthew Kirkland was used to being ignored. So lulled into a sense of security that nobody would ever actually notice him, that when he ends up getting kidnapped by accident, he can't help but to slowly fall in love with the thrill of being with such a dangerous lover. However, will this be a deadly mistake? RUSCAN. Contains smut.
1. Chapter 1

**[Entry 312 on 'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie's blog, 03/12/11. Updated at 11:02]**

Ugh...  
I swear to God, you people are the only ones who actually hear (or read, since it's my text you're reading) what I say and actually acknowledge my existence. You guys all rule! All... Five of you!

...Well, I guess you guys could be me refreshing the page and somehow collecting up page statistics. But in the unlikely event that you've found this blog, please leave a comment! I'm... Kind of...

Lonely? Ah, that sounds so damn pathetic.

I guess I'm kinda procrastinating by writing this up. My older brother, Alfred, somehow got me to do his math homework for him, and I got bored of it pretty quickly. What can I do, though? He's one of the people who doesn't ignore me, so, I can't lose his attention by not doing it for me.

Oh well.

Shit, my dad's calling me. I'd better wrap this up pretty quickly.  
I'll, uh, update soon!

-'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie'.

**[/End].**

Matthew raced down the stairs. Usually when Arthur wanted something off of him, it was serious. How could it not be? The Brit hardly ever acknowledged the fact that he existed; so, when he did call Matthew, it was only in three occassions:

One, he was in serious trouble.

Two, he needed something from him.

Or three, he was mistaken for Alfred.

It seemed that this time, it was the latter. "Oi, Alfred. Your dinner's getting cold. Why were you upstairs when I tried calling you down?" Arthur spoke out after putting his phone down, just as Matthew made it down the staircase. He was undoubtedly speaking to another agent or publisher, probably refusing to do another booksigning, as one that had been held previously had left the Englishman rather traumatised from quite an obsessive fan.

It turned out that some obsessive fan had quite forgotten that just because he was openly gay, didn't mean he was a complete and utter whore. It had left the Brit quite distraught and caused him to speak with outrage to any agent who proposed he went back out to his fans. Matthew found it quite tragic, to be fair. "Alfred isn't here. He's gone out to hang around with his friends, or go on a date or something." He shrugged at his father.

"...Oh."

'Oh', indeed. Matthew gave him a glare, but it was useless. He had long ago given up with trying to get his father to remember him or the fact that he existed. "Why did you call me down?"

"Dinner's ready, I guess. I put Alfred's food out, but since he's not here, I suppose you can have it, can't you?"

Matthew grimaced. He'd rather have both of his arms amputated without anaesthetic, the exposed flesh bathed in vinegar and then be forced to eat the appendages raw rather than to put up with Arthur's gruel. While the man was a literary genius, he definitely lacked talent in the art of cookery, which was exactly why he was already dreading to see what Arthur had tried to create and call 'dinner'.

However, he was already stopped with a ruffle in his hair as he reached the doorway out of the kitchen. It was Francis, his other father. Between both the Brit and the Frenchman, he always felt himself more at ease and more comfortable with the latter. Said Frenchman was giving him a broad, jubilant smile, as he bent down to whisper into his son's ear. "Go to the store and get some milk and I'll make something edible."

Francis was obviously the more talented cook, having studied Food Technologies at a college of sorts in his old country, before he had been moved up to Quebec in Canada and met the woman who had birthed Matthew and his brother, before leaving them. Francis had met Arthur on the internet before actually meeting him down at the states (the Englishman had been there to learn more about the setting for his latest book), and it was at the place they first met which had ended up being the exact location of their marriage (despite the first date being a complete and utter disaster. It had turned out that Francis may or may not have forgotten the fact that he had two children of his own).

The teen smiled, trusting his father and grabbed a few dollars on the counter before slipping on a purple hoodie (Francis had bought it for him. Apparently it matched his unusual eye colour or something. He hadn't been paying much attention at the time) and jumping outside to meet the coldness of the bitter December morning. It took a second or two to get used to, but he managed his way outside and began walking to the nearby gas station for the milk. He decided to plug on his iPod to distract himself from the cold, and turned up the volume to the max, noticing that snow was beginning to descend from the overcast heavens and surround him.

What he didn't notice was the car behind him.

Nor the car stop.

Nor the two men, one with blond hair, and the other a strange, platinum white, both wearing dark sunglasses, suddenly sneak up from behind him.

He only seemed to only notice them when one suddenly gripped him and shunted him against the car door, while the other pressed a rag of chloroform over his mouth, causing his sudden struggle to drowsily decrease. But by the time he had come to his senses, it was much too late.

(TBC...)

**A/N: Aaaaah my friend has recently gotten me into shipping some RusCan, so I thought to write up a fanfic with an interesting angle. I know Stockholm Syndrome is a theme that's been widely explored with this pairing, however, I've tried to be original and make it differ. Trust me, you'll probably be surprised with who the villain is in this one!**

I hope you stick around, and like the fic! Please leave a review if you can, or if you want to tell me that this has major flaws or issues! I'd love to hear what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**[Comment on 'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie's blog, 04/12/11. Posted at 09:11]**

Mattie?  
Shit, dude. If you can read this, you're in pretty big trouble, bro. Francis is shitting bricks and even Artie's worried. Where the hell are you? If you're not back by tomorrow, they're threatening to contact the authorities.

Come back soon, dude. I'm sorry if I pissed you off for some reason, Alright?

I miss ya.

-'TheAllAmericanHero'.****

[/End].

  
"Are you happy, Ivan? Content?"

"...No."

"Good. You're doing well. " The voice seemed to be pleased. Very pleased, indeed. "Now remember, it's all because of this boy's father that you're not happy, Ivan. Isn't that true?"

He gave a quick nod. "_...Da_."

"And what did this boy's father do?"

He replied, keeping his obviously pent up anger inside. "He refused me. He was the only one that understands me, and when I tried to get to him, he refused my love. He ruined everything."

"You're allowed to take it out on Alfred. Alfred is here for here for you. He is your punching bag. Feel free to do as much harm to him as you want to. The more the better, really. You want to see how upset mister Kirkland will be, and make him regret what he did to you, right?"

"...I do."

"...You poor thing." She said, waltzing over to him, and taking his hand, examining some of the scarred flesh. "You've been through so much, and that was the payback you got... You deserve so much better, Ivan. You deserve to have your way."

"I do deserve to have my way."

"And this is your chance. Make Arthur sad. Make him cry when he sees what you've done to his son."

"I will." His tone was earnest. This was his mission. He had been trained to complete his missions to the best of his ability, and he was certainly going to try to do so here.

"Good." The feminine voice replied in a manner which could almost be seen as dismissive. "You may leave. I believe he may be waking up about now, judging from what Gilbert told me. Make sure to treat your guest correctly, Ivan. Give him some of your... Special treatment, if you want to."

(*********)

"You know, his hair's a bit longer than the one in the picture."

Matthew's eyes blinked open.

"...Hmm... I see what you mean, west. It's a bit more stylish here, while it's got this goldilocks thing going on down there..."

"Could be an old picture?"

The teen coughed, gagging from the foul taste of the rag gagging him. His head throbbed and ached, as if something internal wanted to make his skull implode. He gritted teeth and tried to look up, but noticed that he was somehow restrained and lying on a cold bit of ground.

"Shit, west, he's awake! What do we do?!" This voice he identified as quite gravelly and scratchy. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. It was quite strange.

"Ugh," The other voice seemed much more mature. Both spoke with thick accents, but Matthew recognised this to be definitely German. "Let me handle this. _Gottverdammt_, will you at least try to keep Berlitz away? Go and feed him or something. Hey, you. Are you awake?"

Matthew froze, unsure of whether to answer or pretend to be asleep. He wasn't sure what the outcome of either action would bring him, but wasn't allowed much time to contemplate, as he was roughly pushed onto his back. He squinted from the light of a lightbulb that shone directly into his eyes, his glasses having been removed from his face. A sudden, light kick to get his attention that was directed at his solar plexus left him breathless.

"Welcome to the manor." The more mature voice spoke out. Matthew tried to focus on the man, examining who his current captor was. Even with his impaired vision, he was struck chilled when he met eye to eye with the bulky man's sky-blue gaze that seemed to pierce right into him.

Jesus, Hitler would've liked him. Matthew couldn't help but to think as he glanced over the German's features, but then coughed once more when the foot on his stomach sank in. The man growled. "Enjoying your view?"

"Easy, there, _bruder_. He's just a kid. Don't get too aggressive."

The blond's frown seemed to smoothen. "Could you look after him while I pour myself some coffee? I haven't has a chance to sleep for the past three days, and the lacking is catching up on me. Get the boy onto a chair or something, he looks like _scheisse_ down there."

"Sure thing." Matthew suddenly heard footsteps come up behind him, and someone pull him up by his shoulders. "Oi, do you know when Ivan's getting his ass down here? Maybe if he'll hurry up, we can both get some shuteye."

He was dragged around until he felt himself be pushed up onto a stool of sorts. He thought about struggling, but decided it wouldn't quite aid his situation, and allowed his body to be slumped up onto the chair. He heard scuffling, almost as if someone was searching through their pocket, and a frame of cold metal suddenly put onto his face. He blinked for a few moments, allowing his eyesight to adjust as he realised that they had decided to grant his glasses back.

He nearly jumped back (an action impaired by the ropes) when a man, just above his height and with oddly snowy white hair and scarlet eyes hopped into view from behind. The look upon his face was odd, not evil, per-se, but more on the teasingly mischievous side. Almost as if he was a naughty boy that was shaking his neighbor's apple tree, rather than doing a kidnapping. Suddenly, the smile changed into a look of confusion as he tilted his head, and gave Matthew's face a once-over. "Oi, _bruder_, pass me that picture for a sec, will you?"

"What are you doing now, Gilbert?" The latter sighed, what the teen presumed was the said picture.

"...Shit. West, I think we might have a problem."

"What are you-" The other was interrupted as down the set of stairs hidden at the other side of the room, walked in another person. The blond haired man turned to him, tucking his arms behind his back and straightening his posture. "Mister Braginski. Good evening."

**(TBC...)**

**A/N: Okay, a few things to clear up. One, for anyone who thinks that I've spelt the title incorrectly, it's 'Stockholm Syndrome' spelt in phonetic Russian. I'm fluent in the language, and it was done purposefully. My apologies to anyone who got confused.**

**This chapter has some content in various languages. Because it's pretty obvious, I won't put up translations yet, but if in following chapters I feel that the lingo gets kind of complex, I'll put them up in the 'A/N's'.**

**However, a big thanks to all the comments and the follows so far! I'm glad to know that people seem to want more xD **

**So, in this chapter we are introduced to our main villainess. WHO IS SHE? WHAT IS HER ROLE? WHY IS SHE DOING THIS? WHY IS IVAN NOT THE MAIN 'VILLAIN'? **

**Find out soon, ladies and gents. Very soon. **

**Please feel free to review if you have any issues or comments on the fic. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Comment on 'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie's blog, 04/12/11. Posted at 09:20]**

Alfred told me about this blog. Apparently you're still marked in as 'online' on your profile.  
In case you can read this, come home soon. We're all missing you. Please get back.

And yes, I know who you are and I acknowledge your existence. I'm sorry that my work has been making me act up to all of you. Come back and we'll sort all of this out, alright?

-'TheInvincibleBritishGentlema n'.

**[/End].**

"So, this is the seed of Arthur Kirkland." Matthew tensed as he felt those oddly purple eyes, much like his own, scan his face. He looked down and away from the large man as if to avoid his gaze. He didn't like the scrutinising that the one who had been called as 'mister Braginski' was currently giving him. However, Braginski was having none of it. He leant down to Matthew, cupping the boy's chin in hand and tilting it upwards so that the younger of the two was forced to look into the man's eyes.

The man's hands seemed rough, as if they had been scarred and the skin worn from something strenuous. There seemed to be an odd aroma of strong alcohol that wafted from him; so strong that Matthew felt dizzy from only smelling it.

"Actually, Ivan, I think he was the French guy's son. That's what his profile said."

He turned to the white haired man with an odd smile. A smile that already made Matthew even more tense. "That would explain why he bears little resemblance to Kirkland. But not to worry. He's quite the handsome _malchik_, aren't you?" Matthew recognised his thick accent and idiolect to be that of a Russian one. He suddenly lifted his hand from the teen's chin to ruffle his hair.

This annoyed Matthew.

Only Francis ever ruffled his hair like that. It was always comforting and a kind gesture, but it now seemed to be something of a condescending and threatening move. His stomach felt uneasy at the action, but he had no choice but to bear it.

This seemed to make Ivan laugh. "Hahah, oh my. You're giving me this feisty little glare. It's quite cute, really. Let's see what you have to say for yourself..." Matthew nearly screamed with the shocking pain of the sensation of having duct tape ripped away from the tender skin of his lips. He choked it back, however, and allowed a few moments for his dry throat to clear up with some moisture before actually using his voice.

"W-What's going on? Why am I here? Who are you?"

"Ah. So many questions, so little time." There was that smile again. "Your involvement is an unfortunately tragic one. For you. We're aiming to cause papa Kirkland some harm, so, it seems that we are hitting home by bringing his son into it."

"What do you want with Arthur?" He quirked a brow.

"That, dear Alfred, you may or may not find out soon enough. I recommend you keep your mouth shut, and you will not get into much trouble. Unless you are willing to give me some entertainment. In which case, speak away!"

"...I'm not Alfred."

Ivan's smile suddenly vanished, and was replaced with an expression Matthew could only describe as that of a 'dafuq?' meme on the internet. He grabbed the younger boy's chin once again, and peered into his eyes. "What was that?"

"My name is Matthew. Matthew Kirkland. Not Alfred. I believe you're looking for my brother." He spoke as calmly and slowly as his current level of anxiety would allow. "I won't blame you for making the mistake. We are twins."

"_...Matvey_." Ivan whispered, tilting his head.

"Well, I knew that I was never one for the kidnapping business, but I never thought I'd fuck it up this badly!" Gilbert suddenly piped up from the other end of the room in which he had retreated to as soon as he had realised his mistake. Ivan turned around to face him with a chilling glare that simply spoke out 'I'm getting real tired of your bullshit', before scratching his chin in thought.

He had clearly not anticipated this. At all.

"...I think that it is getting quite late and that we should get some sleep, right, comrades?" The Russian man suddenly seemed to dismiss, or possible even overcome the fact that he had the possession of the wrong person. Then again, as far as Matthew saw it, it wouldn't really matter whether it was him or Alfred that was stolen away. He has just ended up being the unlucky, hard to distinguish brother, and was now suffering the consequences.

He gave a small squeak of shock as he was suddenly grabbed up and with one, strong movement, slung over Ivan's shoulder, his body still too tied up to allow him to fight back. "Alright. You two are dismissed until further notice. I will be taking _Matvey_ to his guest chamber where I will get him settled down for now. Sleep well, friends!"

"L-Let me go!" He yelled, writhing under Ivan's grip, tears from the helplessness of the situation forming in his eyes. "What the hell have I done to you?"

"Sounds like someone needs some sleep!" Although he couldn't see Ivan's face, Matthew just knew that he was wearing that stupid smile. He felt himself be steadily raised up a flight of stairs and then walked down a dark corridor. He decided to lie limp after coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to get free from Ivan's grip, shutting his eyes in defeat.

When he opened them again, he noticed he was being carried up a yet another flight of steps. This would have made him question how big the house was, had he not been quite this terrified. Suddenly, he heard a door open and found himself being carried into a dark room.

In an instant, a shift of gravity indicated that he was being thrown down. His exclaim of surprise was muffled as his face was buried in the material of a bedding. He suddenly found it difficult to breathe and tried to bring his head up to take an inhale, but a hand roughly pushed down the back of his cranium, disallowing him to rise up.

He panicked from the lack of air, and tried to struggle so that he could get oxygen into his lungs once more, but every scream, beg and plead was consumed by the material. His captor suddenly let out an amused giggle, and just as Matthew was beginning to black out, flipped the teen over and pulled him fairly close.

"My, I wasn't expecting my presence to make you breathless, _Matvey._"

The teen panted harshly, trying to recover the amount of air he had lost. He felt flustered, enraged and embarrassed. But mostly confused. "W-why...?"

"Hm?" Why was his smile so innocent? It was almost as if the Russian was playing a game. "I like having control over people, and I like hearing them pant. Your reaction was quite delicious, really."

"You're sick!"

He looked genuinely upset for a brief second, before brushing off the look of upset. "I don't believe you are a doctor, Matvey. But since you seem to be so interested, I have some experiences in giving people check ups..."

"Wait, what?"

"Now, hold on. Don't move too much."

"No, stop!"

"Don't try to move too much from 'Doctor Ivan'. I'm trying to make this as pain-free as possible..."

**(TBC...)**

**A/N: Before you say anything, they aren't going to have sex yet. The turnout will be revealed in the following few chapters, however, I will say now that 'the first time' will be done with quite graphic detail. If that isn't your kind of thing, I suggest this is the point where you back away xD**

Thanks for all the support so far! Reading your comments is a ball of jolly good fun, and they are always welcome.

Until next update. 


	4. Chapter 4

**[Comment on 'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie's blog, 05/12/11. Posted at 08:03]**

I'm just commenting before getting my ass to school. By the time you might read this, if you can read it, our parents have already called the cops. I'd tell your friends what's happened, Mattie, but...

I'm sorry, man. I don't really know who your friends are. Kinda sad on my part, huh? :(

We're all worried about you. I'm worried about you. I've been looking over your blog and realising what an ass I've been. I haven't really got a clue why you never talked to us about it. Knowing me, I would've grabbed all the attention out there if I felt like I was being ignored.

But maybe that's the problem.

I ain't you, am I?

I dunno, dude. I haven't got an idea what to say. I wish you could come home soon, though. I think I heard the parents crying last night.

Let's hope I see you again.

-'TheAllAmericanHero'.

**[/End.]  
**"Are you asleep, Matthew? I believe that is your name, correct?"

He blinked, eyes fluttering open. Afraid that the Russian was still in the room, he shrouded his face. However, a feminine voice soothed him, slowly pulling off the covers he was clinging onto. "Hush, now... Don't do that. Come out for a second. Look at me, Matthew."

The teen took a quick inhale and blinked open the eyes that had been scrunched up. He first noticed her eyes. They were green, like Arthur's, except a strangely more forest-like shade, and were now glancing over his face. She had a notably pretty face and long, mousy hair that reached down and past the shoulders of her business attire.

Matthew, from first impressions of her kind looks and the gentle voice decided that she was somewhat trustworthy. Considering that the previous people he had met were the ones who probably kidnapped him and were currently keeping him hostage, his standards of who to trust and like were surprisingly low.

"Good morning." She smiled sweetly, softly touching his cheek. "I hope you slept well, despite the situation. My name is Elizaveta Edelstein, and this is my home. I'd give you a tour, however, Mister Braginski's men have been given direct orders to keep you in here until further notice."

At the mention of Ivan's name, Matthew tensed immensely. His breath suddenly became a series of short pants and his eyes widened. "W-Why does he want me here? What could he possibly hope to gain?"

"Oh?" She touched his forehead, almost as if to check for fever. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"I-I... It's difficult to explain."

"He didn't... You know, touch you..." She brought her gaze southernwards. "Down there, did he?"

Matthew gave a sheepish look, trying to explain what had happened last night. Hell, even he had difficulty understanding what had taken place. "He hasn't touched me down there... Properly? Last night, he kind of tried to choke me. I nearly blacked out, but then he... Pulled me up and started to kinda cuddle. And he did this weird examination kind of thing. Not a perverted one, though. He just touched my body all over and hugged. But it was weird. Like, at one point he even began to put his hands in under my shirt to feel my skin."

Her expression was almost annoyed for a split second. Possibly even disappointed. She then smiled kindly. "He is very affectionate. Perhaps he has taken a liking to you?"

This perplexed the teen. "That's kind of wrong, though, isn't it? I mean... He's what? In his late thirties, and kidnapping me? To be honest, I'm really scared-"

"Well, of course! I mean, you have been taken away from your family and all."

"That's not what I mean." He replied, looking about. "I'm scared he'll try and... Rape me, or something?"

"That would just be him showing that he likes you!" She said it as if it was obvious."I know that you're still young and you might not be very used to it, but physical contact is how adults contact their love for one another! If mister Braginski does it to you, it could very easily mean that he fancies you."

Matthew looked at her warm smile with suspicion. Was she honestly trying to convince him that rape was... A good thing? No, that couldn't be right. Not at all. Rape was wrong. He didn't care what Ivan felt for him, he knew that he wasn't ready to give his body to the Russian like that, or to anyone.

...Or was he?

He shook his head. "With all due respect, miss. I'm not gay."

She laughed, patting his head condescendingly. "And how are you sure about that? Have you ever been with a man before?"

"No, but I-"

"Then you don't really know for sure, silly!" She crossed her arms. "If mister Braginski wants to show his affections, why don't you let him? He doesn't have anyone nowadays... His family mostly left him after he joined the army in his own country, and now that he's got Alzheimer's and everything, it's kinda hard for him, you know?"

He tilted his head. "Alzheimer's?"

"He's apparently in the early stages, so he hasn't been affected that much yet, but it isn't going to get much better." She sighed. "It's like... A disease that affects the brain. Kind of hard to explain, but he sometimes begins to forget stuff, and... Has some pretty wild mood swings."

"Oh." He thought, hard. "Hold on, I think there was a character who had something like that in one of my dad's books."

"Yes, he told me loves Kirkland's trilogy because he can really relate to some of the books, and... He was so excited about meeting your father. It's kind of sad really. But it could explain why he likes you so much, huh? Imagine knowing the son of your favourite author? Pretty exciting, if you ask me!"

"I suppose..." Suddenly, Elizaveta looked over the expensive-looking watch on her wrist and hopped off of the bed. Matthew nearly panicked. "Hey! W-where are you going?"

"I'm going to be late for a meeting down at the headquarters. CEO of a company that distributes cutlery and kitchen appliances, but mainly frying pans." He hadn't noticed the small, black briefcase beside the bed, which she picked up. "Gotta pay for the giant mansion somehow."

"But what about... Him?"

"Mister Braginski?" She asked, neatening her attire. "He won't hurt a fly. You trust me, right?"

He allowed a smile. "Yeah, I trust ya."

"Good. Now, I know you might be scared and worried, but my husband's relatives are in the house to... Guarantee your safety. Gilbert and Ludwig. You'll know Gilbert if you see him."

"I think I already do."

"Well, try and stick through this, and this will all be over sooner than you know it! I'm going to have to lock the door to stop you from getting away, unfortunately. I'm sorry, it's all orders from mister Braginski himself. I might see you when I come back, so try and stay put, okay? There's an en-suite bathroom in the corner if you need it."

And with that, she walked over and out of the room, locking the door firmly behind her.

Matthew was suddenly completely and utterly alone.

**(TBC...)**

**A/N: Okay, kiddies. Ignore everything Hungary said. Rape is not cool, or okay, and she knows it.**

**WHY DID SHE SAY IT WAS, AND WHAT IS HER ROLE? **

**Keep reading and find out. **

**Thanks for all the comments so far! I hope y'all had a happy Halloween!**

**-Until next update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Comment on 'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie's blog, 06/12/11. Posted at 13:55]**

Matthieu. I love you and I'm praying that nothing has happened to you and that you are alright. The police have been here about three times now, and are going through your room.

Why are you still online? Can you read these comments? Why are you not responding?

…I want you back.

Please.

** [/End].**

Gilbert Beilschmidt had woken late that day. He was drinking coffee in the basement, clad only in his underwear as he waited for the clothes washer to finish washing his clothes so that he could put them on, not caring much about the cold.

He nearly jumped as he hear a buzzing noise come from the hoodie next to him.

After a few seconds, his curiosity attained the better of him, and he decided to check out what he now remembered was the hoodie of the kid he had assisted in kidnapping of. He fished a small smartphone out of the pocket, and pressed a button to switch it on.

He noted that the battery was getting fairly low, but then his attention was directed towards the message that was notifying the owner of the phone of a new email.

**'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie', you have a new comment on your blog.'**

"_Matvey, my dear, what a situation you are in..."_

He must've dozed off, as Ivan's voice brought him straight to his consciousness. He felt oddly cold, and saw why as soon as he attempted to cover his body to preserve heat, he found himself completely naked.

And tied up on the bed with a couple of what seemed to be leather belts.

He writhed, suddenly embarrassed by his nudeness and exposure. Being a teenager, he didn't have the biggest amount of self confidence regarding body image, and did not find the fact that he was completely naked in front of his captor very comforting at all. "W-What the hell?!"

"You should learn to not sleep so deeply. It hardly took me any effort to get you into this position."

He tilted his head up, trying to cover his nether regions by crossing his legs awkwardly. "W-Why would you tie me up, though?"

"To make things easier." Ivan smiled. "More controlled. It's what your father recommended."

Matthew's face was contorted with confusion, and even more so when Ivan pulled out what seemed to be a book from his pocket, and after skipping until about halfway through the novel, began to read out. "_He grimaced, feeling the pythons of ropes groan against his body. He was well and utterly secured to the chair, the light of the damp and vile-smelling interrogation room was blinding him. A man suddenly stepped out of the shadows. He immediately recognised it to be one of his bosses. The middle-aged, musclebound man of probable Germanic origin with oddly long hair that was tied back into a lengthy ponytail stepped forward and grabbed him by his loose shirt. In all honesty, this excited him. The idea of being so lost of control and captive gave him a new, mesmerising feel of helplessness which made his stomach turn in a delicious manner._"

"That's from one of dad's books, isn't it?"

"His latest. My favourite one so far in the series." Matthew could almost see a pained look behind his small grin. "It was the one I was going to get him to sign before he began cancelling all of his signings."

"...That's actually... Really sad." The teen found himself whispering. He suddenly had an idea that he was sure could please Ivan. "Look, if you just let me go, I promise you that we can fix things, and... And I'll get him to sign all you books, eh? I'll even try and get him to meet you without him knowing that you were the one behind all of this!"

This seemed to be a mistake. Ivan's smile faded, and he stepped towards Matthew, growling. "Hah, as if, _Matvey_! Do not try and deceive me." He suddenly took the bound teen, making Matthew squeak with surprise and roughly flipped him onto his tummy on the bed. "He knows how much I wanted to meet him, and he cancelled everything _because of me_. But he isn't going to get away with it, no... I have you, _Matvey_. I have you to make him pay."

"What the fuck?!" Matthew yowled as he suddenly felt a sharp sting on his bare buttocks. Ivan had, in his rage, decided to degradingly spank him. "My dad doesn't even know you! He's been cancelling all his book signings because he was nearly raped by one of his fans, and he's scared of it happening again!"

Ivan, who had been scuffling about, suddenly stopped, his eyes widening. The teen gave a small whimper as his captor grabbed him by his hair, and lifted his head up to face him. Matthew opened his eyes, finding the Russian with an almost innocent look of wonder filling his face, which contorted back into the now sadistic look that he had worn previously. "You're lying."

Matthew wanted to cry. This was all so unfair. How was he meant to prove himself correct? "I promise you, I'm telling the truth! P-please, don't hurt me..." He replied, choking back sobs that were half caused by the injustice of the situation, and the pain of Ivan still gripping him by his wavy hair.

"No... No." Ivan stifled his snarl. "You're lying. You are lying. She told me that he did this all on purpose. _She _said that Arthur Kirkland hates me, and is doing this all to me because he wants me to feel sad. But, he isn't going to get away with it. No, no, no..."

Much to Matthew's horror, Ivan suddenly reached over to open a nearby shelf of his nightstand, and pulled out a small, neat camcorder. Now, the tears came. Arthur had hardly seen him in the nude, and if Ivan was going to attempt to do what he thought he was going to do, then...

Then...

He had no idea what would happen. But he did not want this. At all. Ever.

"Say 'privet' to papa Arthur, _Matvey._" The camcorder made a noise as Ivan flicked it on, and somehow managed to twist him around to flip him back onto his back, exposing his fairly flat stomach and reproductive organs. Matthew grimaced and remained silent, which caused Ivan to give him a look.

His eyes widened as Ivan, now straddling him (although he still kept his own clothing on), leant down and softly kissed his forehead, then his cheek, and trailed down to press his lips against the teen's. His presence smelt oddly of the alcohol that Matthew had picked up from before, but not as strongly. Deciding to explore further, Ivan seemed to press himself more onto the younger of the two, and get his tongue somehow into Matthew's mouth.

Matthew, not expecting to be treated this tenderly, remained frozen as his oral cavity was gently explored. The hand that wasn't currently filming them somehow managed to snake down to his cock. He found himself expecting Ivan to touch it, perhaps rub it or something, but instead, he stroked the area just above the shaft and below the upper pelvis.

The Russian was teasing him, almost tickling him as he softly rubbed and traced that area, making Matthew jump and almost unwillingly giggle (despite the Russian snogging him) at random intervals. Ivan backed away, panting slightly from the kiss, and then allowed his own lips to curl into a slight smile. "It's a shame that I must take you like this. You are a beautiful, handsome thing."

This confused Matthew, but he didn't reply as he was scared he'd make the Russian angry again and make this worse for himself. He nearly gagged as Ivan put his index and middle fingers into Matthew's mouth with sudden force. He brought the camera right up to the teen's face. "Suck, _Matvey. _I'm sure papa Arthur doesn't want you to bleed too much..."

Matthew 'mmpf'd' against Ivan's fingers, which were being dragged all around his mouth and coated with saliva. However, he soon got the idea that Ivan wasn't taking them out until he followed instructions, so he ended up sucking the digits while looking away with shame, his face aflame with his blush.

"Good _malchik. _" Ivan cooed, slipping the fingers out, and sliding down Matthew's naked frame to get a better view of his southern region. All the teen could now do was watch and wait as he felt Ivan attempt to slip one of the (hardly) lubricated digits up his ass. It felt painful and weird and made him writhe and wail as the older of the two tried to move the finger around, and stretch the area. "Oh, my. You're making the most interesting noises. Now try and relax... This will be a lot less painful that way."

Matthew tried to cross his legs again, but all attempts ended up with Ivan prying his legs back open. The older man put the camcorder down on the bed beside them, still recording, and used the now free hand to slowly grasp at the teen's now slightly hardened cock and begin to palm it. Matthew's pained sounds were suddenly bitten back as they began to evolve into moans.

"Don't bite it back." Ivan whispered, stroking his cock harder and beginning to pump his hand around the shaft while still fingering his hole, getting more comfortable with stretching it out. "Let it all out. Let me hear you."

"A-Ah!" Matthew cried out, not able to contain himself. "Stop... It. Stop, please..."

"I don't think so." Ivan muttered, and making the teen practically scream as he inserted another finger.

Suddenly, however, the Russian seemed to completely stop. Matthew was not sure whether to be oddly relieved or... Disappointed as he felt the grip on his cock suddenly let go. He panted, still letting out small wails from the pain of being probed, but even those fingers had stopped motion.

He heard Ivan give an oddly nervous laugh. "...Ludwig. How nice to see you here."

Matthew tilted his head up to see the man from the previous night with blond hair and piercing blue eyes at the door. He, had he not been in the situation he was currently in, almost began to laugh at the German's practically mortified expression.

Ivan bit his lip. "I can explain. Mrs. Edelstein-"

Before Matthew could blink, the man called 'Ludwig' stampeded over to the bed with an expression that had gone from shock to absolute fury. The teen's eyes widened as he saw the blond haired man shove the Russian off of the bed and onto the floor, and then knock a punch square into Ivan's jaw.

Ivan's yell of surprised pain rang around the room, and Matthew could hear Ludwig hitting the man a few more times, the two scuffling on the floor as Ivan tried to struggle away from the German. The room was suddenly eerily silent, and all Matthew could hear was Ivan's harsh pants as he tried to recover from being attacked.

"I don't care what fucking mental problems or_ 'scheisse' _you have..." He suddenly heard Ludwig snarl. "_That... This is not acceptable. Get the fuck out. Now. _"

"You don't understand. Mrs. Edelstein wanted-"

"OUT_." _Ludwig's tone made even Matthew's stomach turn._ "NOW!"_

There was slight scrabbling that the bound teen could hear from beside the bed, and he suddenly saw Ivan get up and walk away and out of the room. Matthew only registered now that he was hyperventilating, and glanced over to see the other man getting up with an expression of loathing upon his features.

He gathered himself together, and stared at Matthew for a few brief moments. He, still exposed to the world in his birthday suit, looked away with nervousness. Was Ludwig after him as well? What was going to happen now?

He didn't expect Ludwig to take a heavy breath in and stomp out of the room, locking it behind him, and leaving Matthew exposed, violated and, yet again, completely alone.

**(TBC...)**

**A/N: HAHAH AND YOU THOUGHT THAT THEY WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX. **

**LOL.**

**...**

**Okay, give it a few chapters and they'll probably be at it like rabbits, and slightly more consensually. Like I said, this is a fanfic that contains gay sex, so if it isn't your cup of tea, then you are in the wrong place xD **

**WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY IS LUDWIG IN HERE? WHY DOES IVAN KEEP GOING ON ABOUT ELIZAVETA? **

**Find out next chapter.**

**-Until next update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Entry 313 on 'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie's blog, 07/12/11. Updated at 14:03]**

lol, u guys keep commenting and asking where this kid is.

its ttly obvious. we kidnapped him.

but honestly, from what hes written, u guys dont deserve him...

lol. u might get him back.

maybe not ;P

gilbo xxxx****

[/End.]

"Gosh, you look happy."

Elizaveta's sarcasm was not doing any wonders for Ludwig's current temper as the German strode into her office, not bothering to knock on the door and marched straight up to her desk in his usual, oddly militaristic fashion. It was fairly late, and he had been trying to keep calm and Ivan away until Elizaveta had returned from her job. Once he had gotten word of her return, he had rushed to her office as quickly as he could manage.

This room was different to that of the others in the manor. It seemed to have been blessed with a more feminine touch, flowers placed in various places of the room, surviving despite the frost of mid-December and blooming almost as if to say a 'fuck you' to the winter season.

"I just caught Ivan trying to rape the kid." He said as calmly as he could manage, stopping right by her desk and staring at her ferociously.

Her face, much to his dismay (although he had half-predicted this), slightly lit up and leant back on the chair with a small smile, fiddling with her hair. "Was he filming it?"

"I don't know. I think so. There was a camcorder on the bed." He replied, but then shook his head. "That isn't the point. I don't care what you're trying to pull off. Kidnapping him and holding him for hostage because you have some stupid grudge is one thing. Getting your Russian mental-case to try and fuck him is completely different."

She stared at his face for a brief moment or two, with a relaxed expression that was a complete one hundred and eighty degree opposite to that of Ludwig's almost red-as-a-tomato rage. "And why has this made you so angry, Ludwig? It's nothing you're directly involved in, nor need to be involved in."

"I am involved in it!" The younger of the two snarled, leaning over the desk. "Roderich told me that he needed mein and Gilbert's help to aid you to get back at someone who had done our family wrong, but I did not help kidnap a child so that he would be raped. That is wrong, Elizaveta. Very wrong. Sick, even."

She blinked and then gave a curt laugh. "Oh my, Ludwig. You're trying to sound like such a hero. And yet you're the one who brought little Matthew Kirkland down here."

"I didn't know that you'd let Ivan violate him like that!" He gave her an oddly desperate look. "How do you think I felt when I heard screaming down the hallway and walked in to see a child, let alone a fully grown person, getting molested?"

"And how do you think I felt when practically the same thing happened to me, but with my husband and that boy's father?" She suddenly snapped back, annoyed. "Am I not allowed to have my own bit of justice? Francis Kirkland deserves to pay, and this is one way of getting my own revenge without killing the child and getting more of an impact. That man should have known not to go around, having sex with random, married strangers."

"Your husband and Francis Kirkland were drunk and made a mistake, and at least both parties willing to have sex. This kid shouldn't have to pay because of some person's actions, should he? You have no idea what Ivan could do to him. He's a fucking nutcase. He could go ahead and kill the kid if the kid said something wrong."

She gave him a fox-like smirk. "Then he'd better make sure to not say the wrong thing."

"You're horrid." He shook his head in dismay. "Why am I related to you again?"

"Because I'm rich, pretty and your brother likes that kind of thing. Now, listen, Ludwig, both Ivan and I have been hurt by members of this Kirkland family. Granted, in different ways, but this is the perfect way of getting revenge on them."

"There's still hardly a need for this-"

She interrupted him. "Arthur Kirkland shouldn't have started cancelling all his little book signings to make Ivan mad, and his husband shouldn't have decided to whore himself out. Ivan's way of getting his revenge might be a bit unorthodox, but we're both getting what we want. When we have made that family pay, I'll be sure to..." She looked about, almost as if to make sure said Russian wasn't in earshot. "Get rid of both of them. You won't be in trouble as long as you do what you are told, and trust me, when this is all over, both you and your brother will be paid fairly well. A small gift from your rich sister-in-law to help you pay off for those annoying student loans. How about that?"

Ludwig took a step back with an unsure look on his face. She smiled, knowing that she had hit home. The German had been forced to move in with his unemployed brother and was now trying to do the odd jobs to try and pay off for the student loans he had gotten to pay off the university (which he had recently completed) fees as well as keep up with the rent and taxes. It probably didn't help that Gilbert had a criminal record, which made it hard for him to even come close to getting a job.

"I just don't want him to be raped again. Nobody deserves that." Elizaveta found herself smiling at Ludwig's words. Despite helping kidnap the boy, he had an odd sense of courageous justice which she did somewhat find admirable. "I just want this whole kidnapping ordeal to be over. I don't like it, Elizaveta, and I don't want to be mixed further in with it. I'm not a superstitious person, but I cannot shake the feeling that this will not end well unless we stop it soon."

"Good. Superstition doesn't suit you." She tried to annoy him by missing his point completely, but then gave him her best 'comforting look'. "And don't worry about it, Ludi. I'll pass the message onto Ivan to make sure he won't touch the boy if it matters so much to you. Not sure if he'll take it on board. You know him, drinking vodka like it's water, but I digress. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"...Ja. Alright."

She pouted. "Promise me you won't do anything rash against me? It wouldn't be very nice after all I've done for you and Gilbert."

He clenched his fists at his side and replied, closing his eyes. "Yes, miss."

"Yay!" She gave his forehead a small pat. "Now, is there anything else you want to complain about or can I get back to organising my meeting for tomorrow?"

He stayed there for a few moments, meeting her gaze in a manner that almost made it seem like he had something he severely wanted to say, but couldn't. Instead, he shook his head and slowly made his way out of the room.

Elizaveta waited until he left the room and heard him walk downstairs before picking up her small iPhone and dialling a number. "Hey, Gilbert? I've got a small mission for you. Could you grab a shotgun from inside the shed outside and meet me in my office? It's low-key, so make sure nobody sees you, okay, honey? Especially your brother."

**(TBC...)**

**  
A/N: Okay, before you yell at me that Gilbert's has a blog canonically and his grammar and spelling isn't that awful, let me explain myself. In this verse, Gilbert is a human and therefore hasn't had all the years that canon!Prussia had to learn to master whatever language he wrote in.**

Here's a bit of history I made for this fanverse. Gilbert, Roderich and Ludwig are all originally not from the states (henceforth why Ludwig and Gilbo both have accents. Roderich will most likely speak with a more German accent than the stereotypical Austrian he has in the show), and instead all came from a foster home in Germany. Germania was a single, working father who died after bleeding to death from an assault (which is why Ludi is so anti-rape and anti assault) while Ludwig was still very young and Gilbert was about ten. This meant that Ludwig and Gilbert had to go to an orphanage for a while where they met Roderich.

The three became pretty inseparable there, and despite bantering about and getting into constant bit of physical 'fights' (pretty much Gilbert casually deciding to tease Roderich by punching him or whatever every once in a while. As little boys do), treated one another like brethren. 'Blood brothers', if you will. The three still refer to one another as brothers, despite Roderich not being genetically related to the other two.

Eventually, Gilbert and Ludwig were adopted by a couple, but kept in touch with Roderich. What the couple hoped for were to give these two rosy-cheeked and well behaved little orphans a nice home and a place to grow up. What they didn't expect was one rosy-cheeked and well behaved orphan, and the other to be a mischievous troublemaker who hadn't quite tried to behave well after his father's death. The latter being Gilbert, of course.

He was a troublemaker and never finished school, often deciding to skip, or skive (depending on what your sociolect is) classes when younger, and when in his mid-teens, completely miss it. While Ludwig behaved well and focused on his studies, Gilbert became increasingly more and more rebellious, running away from home and mixing in with the wrong people. The husband of the couple who had adopted them had gotten himself a job in the states, and the couple figured that moving there could give Gilbert a fresh, new start and make him become similar to Ludwig.

Uh, that was severely NOT the case. Gilbert started acting up even more than before, getting drunk, taking drugs and getting together into the neighborhood gang of no-good miscreants. He hit an all time low when he was sent to juvenile prison after assisting a small robbery of a gas station. At court, they also found evidence of him having drugs in his possession, which sent him in jail for a few years. Ludwig, meanwhile, finished school despite getting depression from his brother being taken out of his life (despite all his wrongdoings and mean behaviour to those of authority, Ludwig and Gilbert had a really close relationship) and managed to get into a good university from his merit.

Gilbert was released from juvenile meanwhile, and moved out of his adopted-parents house as soon as he could. However, the fact that he couldn't get himself into a job because of his criminal record meant that he could hardly afford to live out on his own. Therefore, as soon as Ludwig also moved out into a small apartment, he swallowed his pride and crashed out at his brother's place. And that is exactly where he has been crashing at 'till present day, unemployed and mostly spending his days probably lurking on tumblr and fourchan.

AND THAT IS THE EXPLANATION WHY HE SPELLS AND WRITES LIKE A CHAV. GOT IT?

Good.

Feel free to comment, I know the whole story somewhat sucks and probably makes no sense, so if need it be, I'll try and explain it better. Thanks for all the support and feedback so far!

-Until next update.


	7. Chapter 7

**[Comment on 'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie's blog, 07/12/11. Posted at 22:12]**

This is directed to whoever may be using Matthew's blog at the moment, whether it be whoever has possession of my child or whether it be Matthew pulling a very cruel joke on us.

Hi. Hello. How are you? My name is Arthur Kirkland. You might recognise me as the bestselling author of my book series. That's great.

I just want to ask you one question.

Have you ever lost someone that is actually a very close person of yours, but all this time you've been taking them for granted? Do you know how fucking terrible it is to lose someone like that? Or, worse, have them taken away?

I've made some horrible mistakes, but all I want is my child back so that I can at least tell them I'm sorry that I took them for granted. My husband has been sobbing his bloody eyes out ever since Matthew was taken away. How do you think I, or this family on the whole feels?

I don't care what it fucking takes. You can have anything, my money, my dignity in this industry or whatever.

I just want my son back.

-'TheInvincibleBritishGentlema n'.

**[/End.]**

"Get up." Matthew felt disorientated as hell when a hand was placed on his lower jaw, shaking his face. He bit back a scared wail, seeing the fierce looking German who he now remembered had saved him the previous... Night? Goodness he had no idea how much time had passed.

He realised he was still bound and naked, his erection that had appeared from Ivan's actions gradually gone back to normal. He felt the German stare at him and wondered for a few frightening minutes whether Ludwig was after him as well.

He gulped when the older of the two spoke again. "I said, get up. Now."

His throat was dry from the lack of moisture and his voice oddly weak. "...I can't." He attempted to roll onto his back to show that he was still tied with the belts. "I'm still tied up, idiot."

He had no idea why he had added the 'idiot' part at the end, but was happy to see the older man look outraged for a second. He had nothing more to lose, so he felt like it was somewhat appropriate until Ludwig produced a small hunting knife from his pocket and speared it down . Matthew winced, waiting for pain, but it never came. Instead, his hands were cut free.

"I brought you clothes. Put them on and keep your mouth shut. It's a few hours past midnight and we do _not_ want to wake anyone up." He explained, cutting the belt at Matthew's legs with a slight sawing motion and setting them free as he explained with a whisper. "I'm getting you out of here."

As soon as Matthew was free, he twisted over to face Ludwig. In the dim light, he still looked scary, but the prominently concerned expression on his features and the gentleness in his voice made him much less terrifying. He stared up into Ludwig's eyes, which even in the lack of light, he could tell were of a light colour. Wanting to say something, he sat there, still naked, but found himself tongue-tied.

Instead, he looked over to the pile of clothes and hurriedly began placing them on. They were all a size or so too big, but they were warm and that was a small blessing in itself. Matthew tried to distinguish their brand, but they all had unrecognisable, Germanic-sounding names. Ludwig must have noticed him, because he said with a low voice, "They're all from Germany. Might be a bit too big for you, as they're my brother's spares. I thought mine would be too big for you."

Matthew nodded and pulled on a pair of thermal, black socks. He now found himself clad in a dark hoodie (underneath he had been presented with a very loose wifebeater), a pair of slack tracksuit bottoms, boots and a winter jacket. He found Ludwig staring at him before quickly turning away and handing him over a small disc. "Take this. If you get home, give it to the police. Whatever happens, don't let them have it. They will use it against you."

He was confused. "What is it?"

"Something that if you keep safe, can used as court evidence."

"A-Alright."

"We're going to be running into a forest, probably travelling for a few hours nonstop. This is your one chance to get more clothing. Are you going to be warm enough? The weather outside is hitting pas minus degrees."

Matthew allowed a small smile to form on his face."I grew up in Canada, mister. I think I can bear through this."

The man seemed to understand. "Alright. And call you _can_ me 'Ludwig' if you want. Come on, you'll be okay soon. Just follow me."

Both tiptoed out of the room, and into a hallway. The silence seemed to stretch out between them and replace the very air itself with tension as they tried to make their way down to what Matthew guessed was the basement from their route.

He nearly cried out in shock as he felt himself shunted behind a shelf that was in the middle of the corridor, however, he kept quiet. This proved out to be the right move, as he suddenly heard speech.

"Oi, west." He recognised the scratchy voice to be of the albino's from a few nights before. "What are you doing awake so late? Why are you all dressed up?"

"I should be asking the same question of you, Gilbert."

"I needed a piss." He yawned. "At least I'm in my pyjamas. You're all ready to hike into the Himalayas. Wassup?"

"I need to smoke."

"You smoke?"

Even Matthew found the excuse hard to believe. "Yes. It's what all the... 'Cool Kids' do, isn't it? Destroying lungs and whatever. Just my idea of fun."

"Wait up, will you? Eliza's told me to keep a watch outside for tonight and I need a 'cig' as well."

"I was being sarcastic." Ludwig suddenly seemed much more kind. "You look tired. Very tired. And you smell like beer. Immensely so. Why don't you get some sleep, and I'll take a look outside for you?"

There was another tense, eerie silence, however, it ended with Gilbert giving an odd laugh. "_Kesesese! _Oh, Ludi, you're the best little brother ever! Don't strain yourself too much, okay? And make sure Ivan doesn't see you. He looks fucking pissed!"

"I can't imagine why." The cheer in Ludwig's tone was completely gone. "Go to sleep, _bruder. Gute nacht._"

"_Ja, gute nacht!_" He could have sworn he heard one of them kiss the other, and a figure suddenly pass right by him, completely missing him because of the darkness. It took a few moments until someone spoke again.

"You can get out now."

"Geeze, that was a close call."

"Indeed."

"Your brother seems nice. H-He's your brother, right?"

He got out just in time to see Ludwig nod. "Yes. And he's probably drunk off his ass. Idiot. But, I wonder why Elizaveta told him to look outside. There's something wrong."

"Eh? I doubt she'd do anything. Elizaveta's nice."

The blond haired man suddenly turned to face him, nostrils flared and an expression caught between enraged and confused. "...What did you just say?"

_"E-Elizaveta's nice?"_

"Idiot." He spat. "She's the reason you're in this mess. She screwed this all up for you. She's the reason you were raped, and... _Oh, scheisse, _she must've suspected that I'm getting you out of here. We need to hurry up."

Matthew was just about to retort when he found his arm pulled and Ludwig beginning to run down the hall and almost drag him along. He had to sprint to keep up, especially at the stairs, but Ludwig never let go, not until he found himself back in where he had first woken up after being kidnapped.

"We're going outside." Ludwig, unlike him, was hardly out of breath. "Stay quiet. If they see us, we're both dead. We're going to go to the shed first and try to grab some protection and then make a run for the forest." He pointed into a window that showed the frosty landscape in front of them. "The manor grounds stretch out for several hectares. The forest is practically our back yard, but to get to its cover, we have to make our way through that plain. The problem with that is that it is in direct view of the bedroom windows, so if we wake anyone up and they decide to look outside, which they most likely will, they'll easily see that you've escaped. Any questions?"

"Erm, uh, yeah... Why are you helping me?"

Ludwig's expression softened. "Nobody deserves to be assaulted for any reason. Ever. Especially not sexually. You don't deserve that."

"...Thank you."

"You're most welcome." Ludwig suddenly plunged a hand into Matthew's jacket pocket and pulled out a small wallet. "I'm planning to get to a bed and breakfast situated pretty close to the closest city. It's a few hours away, and we'll reach it if we keep walking north, which is... That way. If we get that far, we'll be safe from them. But if I don't make it for some reason, go on without me. Don't dare look back for me. That is an order, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"_Gut." _He nodded and opened the door, and at once, a cold winter air blew at them, tossing random snowflakes into the room. "Now shut up. I'll tell you when we can talk again."

Matthew followed the German as he exited the inside of the manor, and followed him, trying to create the smallest amount of noise possible as his feet crunched through the snow. They made their way into a very old looking shed at the back. Ludwig had to put in a large bit of effort to pry the door open while the teen chose to wait outside.

However, a minute or so later, Ludwig returned, slightly paler than before.

"You alright?" Matthew noticed his haunted expression, and Ludwig shook his head as he cursed under his breath.

"The shotgun's missing." He said in a panicked tone. "_Scheisse_, somebody inside the house must have it. "

"What do you mean?!"

"She must have predicted this. Oh, fuck. Run!" And at once, Ludwig took off in the direction of the plain and the snow covered forest. Matthew was soon behind him, but was slowed down by a sudden gust of wind and snowflakes swatting their way into his face. He found it increasingly harder to keep up, but didn't allow himself to stop.

Instead, he made the mistake of looking behind.

There was a figure in the distance. Because of the snow and fog of the landscape, he couldn't quite identify their gender, let alone who they were. He could also see that several lights in the housing area had been turned on, their orange glow warmly contrasting against the stark whiteness of the snow.

"Hurry up!" He heard Ludwig yell, and complied, dragging his feet through deeper and deeper amounts of untouched snow. However, he began to sprint again as a sudden gunshot ricocheted around the silence, and was continued by another, and another. Matthew looked ahead, Ludwig was suddenly next to him and pulling him to move forward, and the beginning of the forestland was now only yards away."Come on, they're going to shoot y-_OUH!_"

Matthew suddenly fell on his front via a push from the German. Ludwig's pained cry and spasming on the snow caused him to give out a small wail of his own, the adrenaline surging through him so violently that he wanted to practically vomit.

He especially wanted to vomit when he glanced behind and froze, this time without the need of the landscape.

Ludwig Beilschmidt had been shot dead.

There was nothing Matthew could do but leave his dead body on the ground, get up without looking back and sprint into the forest.

**(TBC...)**

**A/N: **

***Author is softly crying in the corner because she killed off her favourite character, however, it does bring something to the plot and the relevance will be revealed soon.***

**WHO SHOT LUDI? WHY? HOW? **

**FIND OUT SOON!**

**ISH. **

**-Until next update.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert walked towards the body he had just shot down, struggling his way through the snow as he tried to chat with the Hungarian on the phone. "Yeah! I shot the kid down. I'll drag him back home and we'll see what we can do with the body." He was so pleased with himself. He had actually done the correct thing! Not that his awesome self didn't already do 'correct things', but this was his personal best by far!

Oh, Goodness, this was going to make Elizaveta so happy! He couldn't help but allow himself to smile as he drew nearer to his victim. Perhaps she was going to thank him graciously, or latch her arms around him, declaring him her noble knight in shining armour and dump her husband for realising that he was so much better than Roderich!

He whistled to himself cheerfully, despite the cold and eerie silence. Nothing could be going better.

However, as he drew nearer to the fallen body, he began to get confused. Why was the body so big? The kid was only like... Fifteen? Fourteen? He had no idea.

...And why was he wearing 'west's' clothes?

He slowed down as he walked towards the still figure of his own brother. The brother that he now realised that he had killed with his own hand. He found himself completely still, not even taking a breath in as he crouched down and picked up Ludwig's face to try and see what was wrong, not believing that he was fully dead.

However, Ludwig's usually bright eyes were open, glazed over and his jaw slack, slight dribbles of blood pouring down the side. Gilbert clutched his body close, hugging it, but it was cold and he could hear no pulse, no heart throbbing, see no chest moving up and down.

Nothing.

Nothing at all to indicate that his brother was still alive.

_"No... No, no no!"_

He stared down at the German, scarlet eyes wide and his jaw clenched as realisation took over him, shrouding his mind in a numb darkness.

It wasn't long until he fell to his knees, and broke down, sobbing.

**(***********)**

**[Comment on 'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie's blog, 08/12/11. Posted at 04:12]**

I can't sleep. To whoever kidnapped my bro and is now using his fucking blog:

You're a horrible person. I hope you burn in hell.

Go kill yourself.

-'TheAllAmericanHero'

**[/End.]**

**(**********)**

"You let the child go?!"

"I-I thought I shot him down!" Gilbert wailed, his eyes beginning to ache from having been crying all the way home, the cold almost freezing the moisture there. He now sat down on a stool in the garage, burying his blood covered hands in his face."B-But... It turned out to be west..."

She looked at him ferociously. "Do you have any clue what he could do? He knows where we are and what we look like! We could all be caught by the police, and taken to jail for life! I don't know about you, but I, for one, am not going anywhere."

"B-But... _Mein bruder_!" He cried out. " He's dead... He's gone. _Oh, fuck, it's all my fault._"

"I know. I should have suspected him to betray us." She snarled, taking another sip of her black coffee. "At least that's one loose end tied up."  
He looked at her face, flabbergasted. "W-_Wha?_"

"It's good he's gone. He was getting pretty suspicious anyway. I was expecting him to let the twerp go, but I had no idea he'd actually try and run away with him. The kid doesn't have a chance in this weather, though. Bad idea to run away in a blizzard, especially through that forest. He probably doesn't even know where he's gone." She suddenly seemed slightly happier. "Oh well, this means I don't have to pay him for his services, not that I was going to anyway. You just did a job early, Gil. Thanks!"

She leant down to give him a small peck on his forehead, however, unlike before when he had been yearning for her affections, he now felt disgusted and wanted to push her away and tell her that he hated her.

_No._

He wanted to avenge Ludwig's death, despite it being entirely of his fault.

He wanted her to pay for wanting his brother's death to happen and shrugging it off entirely.

"Hey, Gil. Do me a favour and take the dogs out to search for his body when the snow clears up, will you?"

"H-Huh?"

"It'd be best if we did find his body, even if he's dead. We can treat that French bastard by sending him chopped up bits of his boy, huh?" She seemed to have finished her coffee, but yawned tiredly. "Ugh, this is way too early in the morning for this. I'm going to bed. I think Roddy might be getting a bit cold!"

Yes, he was definitely going to make her pay.

**(TBC...)**

**A/N: Don't worry, this all has significance to Matthew/Ivan's plot. They will be together once more soon.**

**_Very soon. _**

**__****And before you say anything, yes, it was very inappropriate of Alfred to say, 'kill yourself' in the message. However, he did it within a context which I think it was fairly appropriate for him as a character to say. He can, and wants at this moment in time, to be very hurtful because he wants to be angry at someone and see them suffer for taking Matthew away.**

**BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL MATTHEW MAKE IT? AND WHAT WILL PRUSSIA DO?**

**-Until next update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Entry 314 on 'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie's blog, 08/12/11. Updated at 12:03]**

okay u guys win.

something bad happened. not to the kid, but to me.

and i want to help u guys out.

im sorry. this is all my fault.

i kinda helped out kiddanpping that matthew kid and i stole his phone. i have no idea where he is, he escaped with my bro into the local woods, but with no contact and no bro because i accidentally shot him and now hes dead and i have no idea who to turn to because my boss is such a bitch andasdfghjkl

i wanna help, i rly do.

im on ur side, guys. promise.

gilbo xxxxx

**[/End.]**

Cold.

Cold.

Cold.

Everything was cold.

And white.

Except for the trees. The snowcovered evergreen ferns popped out of the ground and surrounded him as he trekked through the untouched snow.

The blizzard had ended about an hour ago, as the sun had begun to rise. The sky itself was incredibly cloudy, said sun completely swallowed up behind them and the white fluffiness making the landscape seem even more untouched and barren than it already was.

Matthew exhaled. He could see his own breath and wished nothing more than to have somebody here with him. With someone that he knew or loved, this place would have been fantastic. So quiet, so serene. Not a car in the distance or even a call, cry or song from animals.

But the lack of other human life made him feel lonely and desolate inside, almost making him feel more invisible than ever before. And that was saying something.

He thought he had learnt how to cope with the feeling of invisibility after so many years of battling through the sadness that came with being ignored. Every time he was left hanging after a question, or when people simply looking away from him like he was nothing more than a blank face in a neverending crowd felt like a slap to the face, but an internal one that shook him completely and made him feel awkwardly rigid and horrible.

However, he had thought that after being figuratively slapped so many times, he thought that he had gained the thick skin to not allow it to get to him any longer.

However, now, he yearned to be touched, or even simply hugged by another human being who recognised him for who he was and actually wanted to be there, with him, just to hang out. Or embrace. Or hold hands. Or.

_Or..._

Anything but this. This was becoming slow agony. Not physical, although the feeling of his feet slowly beginning to freeze up as the snow in his boots (that were unfortunately too big, and had allowed a lot of snow in, especially when sprinting and in the blizzard) that had transformed into water was turning back into its former state of solidity was pretty horrid in itself.  
It was mental agony. This forest felt endless and hopeless.

Which was odd. He usually liked forests and didn't mind the snow at all. He actually had some fond memories of playing about in the wintertime, back in Canada. The memories were faded and dull, but he didn't find himself surprised as he imagined a younger version of himself hopping about in the snow on a day like this.

It had been a while since he had tried to envision an imaginary friend. When his father, still single at the time, had been busy and his brother elsewhere, he had always talked to them in his efforts to not be completely lonely. He remembered his best and most common friend to talk to back in the day had been an imaginary version of his plushie stuffed polar bear.

Except in his mind, the friend had been a whole lot more badass. He sometimes grew or shrunk, depending on how the young him had imagined him and felt daily, but he had fond memories of running about with an imaginary life-sized polar bear.

But that had been a long time ago. He couldn't even remember the bear's name.

..._Kuma... Kuma-something, I think. _

Now, however, he found himself entranced by a vision of his younger self. Perhaps he was going insane from the loneliness? Or his mind was trying to deal with his situation somehow?

The younger him was now doing a snow angel before him, clad in a slightly oversized winter jacket. And now he had gotten up and was gleefully inspecting his handiwork, before experimentally pressing his imaginary feet on the snow and making footsteps.

Despite his situation, Matthew couldn't help but to smile at the apparition.

As he carried on walking forwards, his vision of his younger self followed. They never talked. Well, he never gave it any contact, but he saw himself frolic through the snow with innocence that only a five or six year old could really have.

It was... A lift to the mood. He no longer felt quite as invisible.

Which was quite sad, really. A boy his age needing imaginary friends. He almost felt like telling the apparition to go away, but found himself panicking when the young him suddenly disappeared out of the corner of his eye.

He looked about, but the 'mini-Matthew' was gone.

His heart sank.

_'I'm still here.' _

He glanced up, only to be met with another apparition of himself, this time of his own age, staring at his own face. Something about this Matthew, however, seemed odd. More rougher around the edges, or more mature?

He had no idea. He was too busy staring at the imaginary 'him'.

_'I'm always here.'_

"Even when I masturbate?"

He saw a goofy grin appear on the other Matthew's face for a moment or so. _'If that's what you're into. Come on, you have to keep moving. Remember what Ludwig said, you've been travelling through here for a few hours at least. You have to be getting close.'_

"But what if I'm going the wrong way?"

_'Do you think you're going the wrong way?'_

He bit his lip, walking slowly. "I don't know. I-I don't know anything. A part of me wants to stop and curl up like a leaf and die, but another part of me wants to keep going. Ludwig died because of me, because he wanted me safe. I can't just give up, but I don't know if I can manage any longer-"

'_Shh...' _His apparition followed, walking next to him and now pressing a finger against his lips. '_Just keep swimming. You know, like in that disney pixar movie with the fish. But instead of swimming, try and walk, eh? That ought to work better.'_

"I would think so." He sighed, wishing that the younger vision of him could come back again. He had made him feel happy again, even if it had been for a short while.

However, the older 'Matthew' shook his head, reading his mind. '_He's gone. He's no longer a part of you or me. He was your childhood innocence. You cannot rely on him for much longer to provide you comfort. Otherwise, you will stagnate your own development. You will be like an adult in a playground for four year olds. You might have fun, but you will look strange and you will not progress as a person.'_

"Has my innocence left me?"

_'That is your decision to make.'_

He was slightly confused by this. "But you're me. A part of me, and you're telling me that it's gone."

'_You are interpreting me and my words in your own way. What I am telling you can have many meanings and you can use them in whatever way you wish.' _The other him replied, digging his hands into his pockets. Matthew glanced over at his face, and was almost shocked by his own imagination's realism.

It was like looking into a mirror, except for the previously recognised, strange maturity. This could have been him in about two year's time. He walked with a slight hunched back, but that was because of his lack of effort to keep his posture, like many teenagers seem to possess. However, the 'older him' also walked with an odd limp, almost as if something had hurt his backside a few days ago and the apparition was now paying for the injury.

The 'Matthew' also had some light stubble on his face. Nothing too drastic, just the cause of not having shaved for about a week. With his colour of hair, it was hardly noticeable. His hair, too, was oddly scruffy and possibly a smidgeon greasy. Not that it mattered much.

Matthew liked this 'Matthew'. He decided that the vision was badass.

But he also couldn't help but to notice a slight disturbance in 'Matthew's' eyes. Some kind of terror, or fear of impending event.

And an odd longing.

'_Do you need something?' _The imaginary him raised a brow.

"If the younger me that I saw before represented my childhood innocence... Then what do you represent?"

'_What you have become, Matvey.'_

Matthew took a shocked step back, covering his mouth.

It was only then that he noticed from his feelings that he had a slight bit of stubble on his upper lip.

**(TBC...)**

**A/N: Imaginary!Matthew isn't here for long, but he does have a significant role to play, as this will soon be revealed. **

**Pretty long chapter in comparison to all the short ones I've been crunching out. I hope it's okay! I tried to make the landscape as serene as possible to allow Matthew's imaginary 'friends' to cultivate more.**

**More desire for company=more realism in his 'friends'.**

**Ah, where is this leading up to? Where is Ivan? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?**

**Find out soon!**

**-Until Next Update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Comment on 'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie's blog, 09/12/11. Posted at 01:12]**

Thank you for helping us. I want my son back more than anything in the world right now.

This is all so painful.

I've been kept up nights thinking that he has been hurt and have no idea what I would do if he was found dead.

I'm sorry for your loss, however. You brother has gone to a better place.

Thank you, 'Gilbo'.

Bless you.

**[/End.]**

**[Comment on 'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie's blog, 09/12/11. Posted at 01:15]**

Where are you situated?

-InvincibleBritishGentleman.

**[/End.]**

Gilbert was situated in the basement, laptop in hand (he had managed to hack into the blog and discovered the password of the 'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie' account with ease by using some (slightly illegal) software. Why in the world would anyone make their password 'MAPL35YRYP', though? What did it even mean?!) and was just about to reply to some of the comments on the blog he had hijacked, when he heard footsteps come down the stairs.

Panicked, he switched tabs as quickly as he could, just in time for Ivan of all people to appear. About twelve hours before shooting Ludwig, Gilbert remembered seeing Ivan for the last time before now. The Russian had been... Furious, yet oddly scared, announcing briefly that he was setting out to the nearby town. He had found himself too frightened to say anything to Ivan, so he had let the large man pass without any question.

He had guessed the true intentions of Ivan's mysterious disappearance from fact that the kitchen cupboard was now mysteriously filled with bottles of vodka. He could smell the drink on the Russian as he sauntered over, and felt himself get oddly nervous.

"Where's... Ludwig?" He slurred, placing a hand to steady himself on the laptop screen.

And here Gilbert had thought that Ivan just had the magical ability to simply not get drunk, despite whatever vast amounts of the alcoholic substance he would consume.

The question sent a horrible pang of guilt to him, but he knew that there was the fairly large chance that the Russian had not even heard of his brother's death. He sighed, not wanting to talk about it as it would further interrupt him from his vengeance plan. "He's gone."

"How long for?"

"A while." He almost caught himself irritably snarling. He decided to let Elizaveta deal with breaking the news to Ivan if the man had to know the true story. "He's not coming back, I don't think."

He wanted to slap that silly smile off of Ivan's features. "Oh... Good. Very good. Can I have the keys to Matvey's room, then. I want to see him."

"You can't."

"But I want him." Ivan pouted, but then looked scarily angry."I need to see him now! I need to tell him that... That... I need to see him."

"Psch, yeah. Go on. All you'll see is an empty fucking room." Gilbert pressed down the laptop screen to turn it off. "He's gone, you creep. Why do you even want him?"

"I want to tell him that I love him." Ivan smiled again. This confused the other. Why was the man flicking between being borderline crazy to suddenly so happy? "He's the only person I've ever been in such close contacts with that hasn't tried to run away from me, or scream or beg, and it is very nice! I think I love him, I really do!"

"The only reason why he didn't run away from you until now was because he's been either bound or stuck up in that little prison cell you call the guest bedroom, dumbass!" He snapped, irritably. "You have problems, Ivan. Seriously, you're starting to creep me out. Heh, do you have like a thing for kids or something?"

If only he knew.

Ivan gave him a look of childlike upset, digging his hands into sweater pockets and looking down. "Where has he gone? Did Miss. Edelstein move him away?"

"Yeah, something like that." Gilbert said, tucking away the laptop in an area underneath the one desk in the garage. "He's run away. Probably alreasy dead 'coz of the damn blizzard that went crazy during the night. Tried to take the dogs to find him in the forest, but there ain't a trace of him. West tried to help him get away."

Ivan's sad gaze turned to that of dismay. "W-What?! M-Matvey's... Gone?"

"And most likely dead."

Gilbert gave a shocked cry which then transformed into a disgusted groan as he smelt strong alcohol from Ivan suddenly waft practically into his nostrils when the Russian suddenly picked him up the collar of his shirt. "Where is your brother?"

"What are you going to do?" Gilbert nearly gagged. God, he hated vodka. "Try and kill him?"

"That would be a possible intention."

"You're a little late." At least he had one upper hand in this. He now decided that he really did not like Ivan at all. "I shot him dead earlier this morning."

And despite how sick and wrong it all was, Gilbert couldn't help but smile at the satisfaction of seeing Ivan's face contort to an expression of absolute green-eyed (or in this case, violet) jealousy.

He wondered if...

Perhaps, they were all going insane.

**(**********)**

_'You seem to want to be touched.'_

That was true. He wanted someone else to be next to him. Someone real. Someone different to his own apparition. He wanted somebody's heat next to his to prove that he was not the only thing alive on the planet, and he wanted it all now. He didn't care what, or who. Just anything but this neverending coldness. "Yes."

_'By him.'_

He cringed. That was wrong. It had to be. Matthew would have shaken his head, but that would have made him even more dizzy. He felt ready to collapse into the cold snow. "No."

_'You desire to be loved.'_

"...Yes."

_'But loved in a way he loved you.'_

"Shut up."

**(TBC...)**

**A/N: A quick but surprisingly necessary chapter in context for the fic. It's all to add to the conflict and the last part is symbolism to show Matthew slowly beginning to fall for Ivan, bearing in mind, that is his subconscious he is talking to.**

**Sorry about lack of update last night! I had two exams to study for and it took over my time! **

**-Until Next Update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**[Entry 315 on 'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie's blog, 09/12/11. Updated at 18:02]**

Tommorrow imma gonna go and look for teh kid agayin. I did it earlier today but with no luck which suchs. .ill take the dogs again next time.  
not promising anything.  
its cold out here and things are not looking good  
im so sorry  
lets hope for the best, k?  
Gilbo xxxx

**[/End.]**

The sky was getting oddly dark when Matthew found the road. From the fact that there were sounds of car engines purring in the distance and that the snow hadn't covered the road itself, he assumed he was approaching closer to civilization.

That was more than a simple relief.

He was tired... No, exhausted.

No, completely and utterly fatigued and did not feel like he could walk for much longer.

However, his spirits were lifted when he saw the smoke of a controlled looking fire in the upcoming distance, and with a few minutes of walking discovered that he had found himself an inn. A large wooden lodge kind of 'bed 'n breakfast' kind of inn that he only thought existed in the world of crappy, made for television family movies, but now turned out to be real and right before his eyes.

He ran towards it with all his might, digging into his pockets to stop the wallet and CD from falling out and somehow, despite all odds of his muscles practically dying under his weight, he managed to make it inside the lodge.

The heat of the radiators slapped his in the face, and for a moment or two, he was under the impression he had just walked into a sauna. But after he noticed that the clerk at reception was staring at him, he broke out of his daze.

"Are you, like, here for something, kid?" Despite the stereotypical and yet oddly accented 'valley-girl' talk, the voice seemed male, but the receptionist's face held an odd androgynous quality that otherwise would have let Matthew believe otherwise. "Where are your parents? You look like you've gone through a dumpster in the arctic."

"I need a room." He wheezed, trembling a little as the heat reminded him of how cold he was.

"Uh-uh... Yeah, totally. I'm totally giving an unsupervised thirteen year old a hotel room."

Oh, God. This couldn't be happening. Matthew almost broke out into tears. He couldn't go back outside! Not now! "P-Please, mister..." He tried to adjust his glasses to read the clerk's nametag."Fuck, I can't read that."

"It's in Polish, you retard." He rolled his eyes. "Ugh, whatever. Just call me Feliks." He felt himself scrutinised by the blond haired man. "What are you even doing? Running away? You know that your parents are totally going through hell looking for you right now."

"I wish I was." He replied softly. "Look, I'll be out of here by tomorrow. I-I just need a place to calm down and sleep. Is that so much to ask, eh?"

"You're like that couple from the bible. Total OTP." The man called Feliks gave him a polite smile, and patted him on the shoulder. "But there's room in this inn. You look too rough, and I can't kick you out. In case anyone asks, your parents have stepped out to town, 'kay? Here's a key. Don't watch too much of the adult channel."

Matthew gave a tired, but grateful smile. Honestly, he was much too tired of even thinking about watching porn.

(**********)

Ivan rolled about on the bed. He couldn't eat, sleep or function, it seemed.

Not now. He was so afraid Matthew was dead.

Had he done something wrong? Did Matthew really not like his touches?

"...But I... I loved him. He was making such pleasurable sounds and moans when I was with him..." He felt tears prick at his eyes. He was so confused. Matthew did love him back, right? Yes... He remembered so, anyway...

"...Matvey..."

Why had that dumb German taken his Matthew away?! He deserved Matthew!

_Matvey, Matvey, Matvey..._

He couldn't get the boy out of his mind. So many things slipped from his cranium when it came to memory, but not that boy. Not his gorgeous eyes, hidden behind glasses. Not his bouncy, light auburn hair or handsome face. He couldn't get Matthew's voice out of his head! He wanted Matthew back!

_Matvey, Matvey, Matvey..._

He felt like sobbing, heart wrenching as if someone had decided to put acid onto it.

Why would the German do this? Why would the German stop him from loving his Matthew?

He snarled, suddenly clutching his pillow and ripping it in two, feathers flying around him. His eyes narrowed with anger and he changed the sadness to fury. He was going to make the German pay!

_...But one of the Germans killed the other before me._  
That was not acceptable. It should have been _his_ job to kill the scoundrel who stopped his love and let his Matthew away!

_Matvey, Matvey, Matvey..._

He bit his lip, infuriated. What was he meant to do? He had nothing to unleash his anger upon and nothing to make himself happy with. He was frustrated and annoyed and wanted someone to pay for everything that had gone wrong...

Yes! Of course! He suddenly grinned wildly. He was going to make someone pay.

He was going to make _Gilbert _pay. If the other German hadn't killed the one that had let Matthew go, then he would not be as annoyed as he currently was. If anyone was left to be punished, it would be him.

He couldn't help a low chuckle. Bad deeds and their doers couldn't go unpunished.

Ivan suddenly rose out of bed and walked to his en-suite bathroom. Without a blink, he knelt down, underneath the sink and gave the pipe underneath it a small inspection.

_What a lovely faucet pipe..._

He felt tempted to go and dish out his punishment now. But, no. He was going to wait. He wanted to see Gilbert's blood contrast against the white snow. How fitting! It was just like the man's features, his scarlet eyes with his blank-white hair!

He was going to wait and then strike, and then...

He hoped he was going to be happy.

**(TBC...)**

**A/N: Wrote this out in between work experience, and I am tired!**

**Yes, Russia's logic makes little sense. There is a reason for that. **

**Also, receptionist Poland is a cutie. I had to stick him in there somewhere. As for the 'gender androgynous' part, it is a small reference to when one of my friends could not tell what gender he was meant to be from the character pictures. **

**...They were kinda new to anime xD**

**Do I have any followers from the UK who are going to the London expo in May, by the way? Just wondering.**

**I'll try and keep the chapters more constant!**

**-Until next update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**[Comment on 'TheInvisibleCanadianMountie's blog, 10/12/11. Posted at 10:04]**

Hey, man. I dunno who the hell you are but you've made my pops happy. Both of 'em.

You're pretty cool for helping us, and we're praying that you can help us find him.

We're praying that he's still alive because we love him.

A lot.

Heh, getting all sentimental and teary over here.

I'm out.

-'TheAllAmericanHero'.

**[/End.]**

Matthew's eyes snapped open, and for a second, he was under the impression he was still with the Russian man. However, as memories flooded back to him, he calmed down and rested silently on the bed, feeling his muscles ache as they were still tired from journeying over.

He had not gotten changed, and was still clad in the jacket Ludwig had given to him. It was warm and comfortable, so he decided to stay in it. He tried to decide on what to do today. He had to call his parents and the authorities, for one. They did need to know where he had gone off to. He was hungry, which meant he needed some form of nourishment, however, that would come later.

He tried to lift himself up, but then stopped when he felt something jab at his side. Upon examination, he noticed it was the dvd case that Ludwig had given him. How could he have forgotten?

Curiosity gnawed at him. The German had called it 'court evidence'. What the hell was that supposed to mean? What could it be?

It had sounded fairly important when Ludwig had given it to him, and he therefore decided to watch it. Surely, he had the right to do so? Besides, who would know? What harm could it cause?

Thankfully, the TV at the end of the room had a DVD player. It took a minute for him to figure out how to get the actual thing to play, but the loading screen soon came up and he hopped back onto the bed to watch it, just as he had done when watching disney cartoons when he was young. There wasn't much to it except for a simple loading screen that just said 'play'. He decided to prompt it to do so with a click of the remote he had collected, which had previously been on top of the DVD player itself.

He wasn't quite sure what at all to expect from the mysterious film.

However, what he saw, he couldn't have expected in a million years.

_"Say 'privet' to papa Arthur, Matvey." _

His jaw dropped as he saw himself on the screen. He was naked and tied up and he had now been flipped onto his back. He saw himself writhe uncomfortably, his face flustered and his expression terrified.

It was a porno tape. _His _porno tape.

Of him being raped.

By Ivan.

Goodness, everything suddenly made sense. Of course it was 'court evidence'. He could easily give the film in and not have to explain or try and find any other evidence of Ivan sexually abusing him.

A small part of him yelled to take the DVD out and stop the recording, but... Something about the tape had him hypnotised. Suddenly, Ivan was kissing him on camera, forcing his tongue into his.

And it was just then that Matthew noticed he had an erection in his pants.

His eyes widened. Why was he getting an erection out of this?! This was totally wrong. He needed to turn the tape off, and gathered himself together to stand up and take the DVD away, but he froze as Ivan spoke on the tape.

_"Suck, Matvey. I'm sure papa Arthur doesn't want you to bleed too much..."_

Something about the goddamned Russian's voice was incredibly sexy. He felt a shiver run down his back and caught his hands suddenly, and completely unprompted by his conscious, unzipping his trousers and beginning to touch his swiftly more and more aroused member.

_"Good malchik."_

A small, whispered moan escaped him as he began to pump his palm up and down the cock, his other hand swiftly at work to pull his trousers and underwear down so that he could get better access. Precome was already making the movement more slick, and beads of sweat were rolling down his brow as his face and body were suddenly flushed with heat. He felt sticky and in need of some kind of release, but there was something stopping him from getting to that next stage of arousal.

_Think of something sexy, come on._

Naked women? Oh yes, he tried to imagine some sexy, curvy and exotic goddess worshipping his body and...

He gave a frustrated snarl. It wasn't working! Why wasn't it working?!

_"Let it all out. Let me hear you."_

The teen heard himself yowl in the film and felt another shiver run through him. He wasn't sure why, or how, but he suddenly began imagining that it was Ivan in front of him. Ivan sucking him off. Ivan trailing his fingers across his body, making sparks of sensations course through him while whispering to the teen of all the dirty things he was going to do to Matthew.

And suddenly, seeing flashes of white mixed in with the pleasure of him stroking his shaft while wrapped in his fantasies, he came, and he came hard, stumbling back a little and finding himself back on the bed.

He laid down on his back, breathless.

His eyes were wide open, and for a few minutes, he laid there, half-naked and his own seed still splattered over his front.

It was at that moment he realised that somehow he was in love with the Russian psychopath.

And he had to get back to Ivan.

Now.

**(TBC...)**

**A/N: So I heard you guys wanted more smut?**

**Well, this is the beginning of Matthew's troubles and conflict with himself in regard for his love to Ivan. He doesn't want it and recognises it's wrong but... As the saying goes, 'his mouth says no, but his body says 'yes'.' **

**OF COURSE, HOW WILL IVAN REACT TO THIS? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**-Until Next Update.**


End file.
